


Audition

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall sends in a tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

“Dead David Bowie really recommends this kid,” Fake Thomas Jefferson told Bad Horse as he slipped the tape into the VCR, “He said that you should check him out.”  
  
Bad Horse neighed and nodded his head a few times as Fake Thomas Jefferson pushed play.  
  
 _“Hello Evil League of Evil.” A tall man waved at the camera, “My name is Marshall Erikson and I would like to tell you why I would be perfect for your evil league.”  
  
_ _Marshall walked over to his bed, sat down and crossed his legs. And then uncrossed them. And then crossed them again.  
  
_ _“I am a lawyer. Well I’m going to be soon, and you guys love them right? And I could get Nessie, from Loc Ness, on your side. If I could ever find her.  Plus I know things. Lots of things.”  
  
_ _“Barney be quiet,” A voice said from off screen, “Hey Marshall we’re about to- - What are you doing?”  
  
  
_ _“I’m making an audition tape Ted,” Marshall said to the off screen voice.  
  
_ _“An audition tape? Like for Big Brother? Or Survivor? Are you auditioning to be on survivor?”  
  
_ _“Something like that. Can I finish this?”  
  
_ _“Yeah, sure thing. We’ll be down at McLarrens.”  
  
_ _The door closed and Marshall turned back to the camera, “Let’s start over shall we? Hello Evil League of Evil. My name is Marshall Erikson…”_  
  
  
Bad Horse neighed and Fake Thomas Jefferson stopped the tape.  
  
“I feel the same way.” Fake Thomas picked up the phone, “Get me the singing cowboys for Bad Horse please.” 

 


End file.
